


The Tale of The Warden

by Wolf_of_Ferelden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Grey Wardens, Old Friends, POV Varric Tethras, Thedas (Dragon Age), Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Ferelden/pseuds/Wolf_of_Ferelden
Summary: The beginning of the Wolf of Ferelden, Jacob Cousland's story.
Relationships: Male Cousland/other
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Atop a table sits a dusty book, it has an ornate appearance to it, both its back face and spine were covered in intricate shapes colored in blue and silver, and on the front, there was a large Gryphon, there was barley legible writing under it that read, “The Tale of Warden”. A gloved hand opens the book to its first page.

A husky baritone voice speaks in a confused tone, “Alright, how did he tell me to start this again?” he scratches his head, shortly after the thought hits him, “Oh right!” he clears his throat and begins to read, “The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the Darkspawn into our world. The Mages of Tevinter sought to usurp Heaven, but instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted, and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn. For a century they were a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The Dwarven Kingdoms were the first to fall and from the Deep Roads, the Darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally, we neared annihilation… Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and Women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians, and kings.. they fought with the force of a thousand armies, and with the fierceness of dragons, they sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness… and prevailed. Now, it has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes… have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon... Maker help us all.” 

It’s now the ninth of Wintermarch, armies across the land are mobilizing and tension is in the air. Inside the castle walls of Highever however, there is a young man training practicing his skills with a blade on a dummy in the courtyard, he carries his longsword with a confident prowess as he hacks and slashes away at the dummy, he moves elegantly around all of its sides cutting swiftly as the sun beamed down upon his glistening brown skin. He’s so focused on his training however that he doesn’t even notice the servant behind him calling his name, “Lord Jacob?” he drops the sword as soon as he notices the woman, “Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there, Matilda.” she looks him up and down for a second with a raised eyebrow, she smirks then hands him a tunic, “That’s… quite alright, standing here waiting to get your attention wasn’t all bad.” Jacob takes the tunic, but not before wiping his face with a towel also given to him by the servant, “Riiight…” He blushes a bit then puts the tunic on covering his toned muscles and shuffling his dark black hair. Matilda suddenly remembers what she was supposed to tell Jacob, “Ah yes, I almost forgot, Your father summoned you to the main hall he said that you should be there within the hour.” The young lord looks surprised, “Oh then I should probably get ready. Thanks, for the news, Matilda. “Anytime, my lord.” She winks at him then walks away as her long auburn hair flowed behind her. “Well, I hope he’s called me to tell me I’ll be able to fight down in the south,” Jacob tells himself as he picks up his sword and walks out of the courtyard.


	2. "With Justice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob receives news of his role in the coming war and meets a familiar face as well as a new one.

Within the hour, Jacob arrives in the main hall clad in a suit of the Cousland family plate armor. As he enters he overhears an ongoing conversation between his father and old family friend Arl Rendon Howe.  
“I trust then, that your troops will be here shortly?”

The Teyrn asks firmly as he faces the fireplace at the center of the room. The Arl responds rather meekly,  
“I expect they will be arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fau-”

The Teyrn cuts him off abruptly.

“No, no the appearance of the Darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn’t it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself.”

He turns and walks over to Howe and put his and on his shoulder.

“I’ll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!”

Howe looks at the Teyrn in the eyes and smirks, “Heh, true, Bryce. Though we both had less grey in our hair and we fought Orlesians, not...monsters.”

The Teyrn chuckles, “At least the smell will be the same.” Immediately after he notices Jacob enter the room with an excited smile on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry pup; I didn’t see you there. Howe, it has been a fair bit of time since you’ve seen my son.”

“I see he’s grown into a fine young man. Pleased to see you again, lad.”

Jacob greets Howe with a handshake and then a big hug.

“Same to Howe, how are Nate and Delilah doing?”

As Jacob releases Howe from his hug, the Arl responds, “Nathaniel is… doing fine he is in Starkhaven at the moment on business. And Delilah well, would it surprise you if I told you that she asked after you. Perhaps I might bring her next time.”

With an intrigued expression Jacob responds, “I’d like that.”  
Howe smiles, “Good! She goes on about your prowess as a warrior. I think you have an admirer young man.” 

The Teyrn shifts the conversation and speaks directly to his son.

“At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I’m leaving you in charge of the castle.”

Jacob’s expression shifts from excitement to visible shock and anger, “What! Why can’t I go into battle with you and Fergus!?”

“I’m certain you’d more than prove yourself, but I’m not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war. She’d kill me if I let you go. She’s already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going.”

“Damn it, I could make a difference out there! Father, let me talk to her, I can convince her.”

“I doubt that. You know your mother, and she made it clear there’s no debate. This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about the mice when the cat is away, yes?” 

Jacob crosses his arms, “Fine.”

“Good, there’s also someone you should meet. Please… show Duncan in.” The Teyrn signals a guard to bring someone into the hall.

Shortly after a man walks in wearing silver and blue armor with a sword and a dagger on his back, he appears to be in his mid-forties, has dark skin, and wears his hair in a tight ponytail.  
He introduces himself, “It is an honor to be a guest in your hall, Teyrn Cousland.”

“Your lordship, you didn’t mention a Grey Warden would be Present,” says Howe surprisingly.

The Teyrn responds firmly, “Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?” 

“Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol I’m… at a disadvantage.

The Teyrn looks to Jacob, “We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that’s true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?”

Jacob’s face lights up, “Of course, they are an order of the greatest warriors that defeated the Darkspawn ago!”

Duncan speaks, “Not permanently, I fear.”

“Without their warning of the Darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we’d had a chance to react. Duncan is now looking for new recruits before joining his fellow wardens in the south. I believe he’s got his eye on Ser Gilmore.” 

Duncan looks at Jacob as if analyzing him. 

“If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your son is also an excellent candidate.”


End file.
